After rescue
by SherlockFox
Summary: Sherlock saved Irene from execution, but what happens next will be a roller coaster of emotions
1. chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fan-fic and if I feel like people are liking it, I'll write more. Also put in the comments what you want to happen and maybe I'll think about writing it in a new chapter. So here's chapter one.

Song:

Already choking on my pride

So there's no use crying about it

-Halsey "Castle"

Chapter one

Irene held her phone for the last time to text Sherlock. _"Goodbye, Mr. Holmes"_ she texted him, then handed her phone to the terrorist. She had been forced to wear a black hood and dress, and they were going to behead her. She closed her eyes, fighting tears. She didn't want to die, she may put on a strong cover but on the inside, she was afraid. She could hear the other terrorist take position then she heard... a moan. Like Sherlock's ringtone that she put on his phone. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. There, standing in the terrorist clothes, was Sherlock. She could recognize his brilliant blue eyes.

"When I say run, run," he whispered. Irene smiled and turned her head back forward. She heard the sword slash, but her head was still intact. He had killed one of the terrorist.

"Run!" Sherlock shouted. Irene shot up and bolted, Sherlock close behind her. When he caught up, he pointed her to the edge of the boat doc that the were on.

"We're going to jump!" He yelled. Irene stared at him.

"Are you mad?!" She cried. Sherlock didn't answer and flew off the edge of the doc, pulling her behind him. Irene screamed, but the only fell about five feet. They landed on a small boat with an engine and a below deck. Irene winced and fell when she landed but Sherlock seemed to not be affected.

"We need to go. They'll stop following us when t we get far enough," he said, starting the engine.

"How are you here?" Irene gasped, getting up.

"Later. Need to focus now. Would you be so kind as to turn the other way?" Sherlock said, still working on the engine. Irene frowned but turned her head. Within seconds, they were speeding through the water. Irene could see the terrorist at the edge of the doc, watching them. They shot at them for a moment but realized it was too far of a distance. One threw his gun down on anger but the seem to think it wasn't worth chasing them. Irene looked back at Sherlock.

"Th-thank you," she said. Sherlock didn't answer. They sat in silence for a moment until Sherlock suddenly spoke.

"I was conceded for your safety so I went through my brothers files, he hardly locks them up, and discovered you would be going to America other a new identity. I wanted to see how that would play out so I boarded the boat and ave impersonated a cook, waiter, captain, and then terrorist," he said, still not facing her. Irene was surprised.

"You care that much about my safety?" she asked, a little cockily.

"You were an interesting case. I couldn't let you die a second time that would be such a waste," Sherlock said, and Irene saw a little glint of humor light his eyes. Irene chose to believe that she was one of the few who could see his eyes like that.

He had taken off hi hood so Irene could see his full face now. Irene took of her own and instantly blushed, realizing that her hair must have Ben a mess. She instantly then felt silly for worrying about such things.

"So, John tells me that your..." Sherlock started but then seemed to be uncomfortable. Irene knew what he wanted to say.

"It depends on how I feel at the moment," she said. Sherlock nodded slowly. Irene went up and stood beside him as he controlled the boat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"America, obviously," Sherlock said. Irene stared at him.

"Why?!" she exclaimed.

"Well you still have an identity waiting for you," Sherlock said, his voice emotionless.

"And I suppose you'll be going back to London!" Irene snapped. This time Sherlock did look at her.

"Does that upset you!" he asked, seeming surprised for once.

"Maybe it does!" Irene growled and stormed to the deck below.

It wasn't until she was out of his sight did she allow herself to cry.


	2. Chapter two

Okay so IDK how to see how many people have read the story so if someone could let me know in the comments that would be great.

Song:

Maybe someday you'll wake up

Barley concious you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?"

-Evenecence "Missing"

Chapter two

Sherlock watched Irene go to the lower deck. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Didn't she want to go to America ,especially after the fiasco with "I am SHERlocked". Sherlock forced his attention on the sea again. Then he heard it.

The steady voice of crying. Irene was crying.

Sherlock glanced at the door to the lower deck. Should he consoul her? Human emotions were not really his expertise.

Irene say in one of the beds she had found and allowed herself to cry. Why did he save her, if only to abandon her again? Was that all she was to him? And interesting case? She continued to cry. She didn't want Sherlock to hear her, so she tried to keep quiet. She looked around the room and looked in some drawers. In one she found a compass, notebook, and pen. She flipped through the notebook but found nothing of interest. But in the second drawer she found a pocket knife. She picked it up and flipped the knife open, staring at it. What would stop her from just...

"If you die now you'll have just wasted my time and yours," Sherlock's deep voice said from behind her. She spun around and stared at him.

"I wasn't-" she started but Sherlock cut her off.

"I've seen this look in many people's eyes. I. Know. What. You're. Doing. Ms. Adler," he said through fronded teeth. Irene slowly put the knife down.

"What do you care?" She asked, "you just want to dump me off in America and run off with your boyfriend on your own adventures!"

Sherlock stared at her for moment, but Irene wasn't done.

"You wouldn't notice if I had died. You would just say "oh, that's a shame," And move on with your life!" She snarled.

Sherlock stared at her for a minute more than said finally; "I saved you, because I could not, for the life of me, allow you to die. Your loss would damage my heart."


	3. Chapter two (08-29 17:43:17)

Okay so IDK how to see how many people have read the story so if someone could let me know in the comments that would be great.

Song:

Maybe someday you'll wake up

Barley concious you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?"

-Evenecence "Missing"

Chapter two

Sherlock watched Irene go to the lower deck. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Didn't she want to go to America ,especially after the fiasco with "I am SHERlocked". Sherlock forced his attention on the sea again. Then he heard it.

The steady voice of crying. Irene was crying.

Sherlock glanced at the door to the lower deck. Should he consoul her? Human emotions were not really his expertise.

Irene say in one of the beds she had found and allowed herself to cry. Why did he save her, if only to abandon her again? Was that all she was to him? And interesting case? She continued to cry. She didn't want Sherlock to hear her, so she tried to keep quiet. She looked around the room and looked in some drawers. In one she found a compass, notebook, and pen. She flipped through the notebook but found nothing of interest. But in the second drawer she found a pocket knife. She picked it up and flipped the knife open, staring at it. What would stop her from just...

"If you die now you'll have just wasted my time and yours," Sherlock's deep voice said from behind her. She spun around and stared at him.

"I wasn't-" she started but Sherlock cut her off.

"I've seen this look in many people's eyes. I. Know. What. You're. Doing. Ms. Adler," he said through fronded teeth. Irene slowly put the knife down.

"What do you care?" She asked, "you just want to dump me off in America and run off with your boyfriend on your own adventures!"

Sherlock stared at her for moment, but Irene wasn't done.

"You wouldn't notice if I had died. You would just say "oh, that's a shame," And move on with your life!" She snarled.

Sherlock stared at her for a minute more than said finally; "I saved you, because I could not, for the life of me, allow you to die. Your loss would damage my heart."


	4. After Rescue

Okay so IDK how to see how many people have read the story so if someone could let me know in the comments that would be great.

Song:

Maybe someday you'll wake up

Barley concious you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?"

-Evenecence "Missing"

Chapter two

Sherlock watched Irene go to the lower deck. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Didn't she want to go to America ,especially after the fiasco with "I am SHERlocked". Sherlock forced his attention on the sea again. Then he heard it.

The steady voice of crying. Irene was crying.

Sherlock glanced at the door to the lower deck. Should he consoul her? Human emotions were not really his expertise.

Irene say in one of the beds she had found and allowed herself to cry. Why did he save her, if only to abandon her again? Was that all she was to him? And interesting case? She continued to cry. She didn't want Sherlock to hear her, so she tried to keep quiet. She looked around the room and looked in some drawers. In one she found a compass, notebook, and pen. She flipped through the notebook but found nothing of interest. But in the second drawer she found a pocket knife. She picked it up and flipped the knife open, staring at it. What would stop her from just...

"If you die now you'll have just wasted my time and yours," Sherlock's deep voice said from behind her. She spun around and stared at him.

"I wasn't-" she started but Sherlock cut her off.

"I've seen this look in many people's eyes. I. Know. What. You're. Doing. Ms. Adler," he said through fronded teeth. Irene slowly put the knife down.

"What do you care?" She asked, "you just want to dump me off in America and run off with your boyfriend on your own adventures!"

Sherlock stared at her for moment, but Irene wasn't done.

"You wouldn't notice if I had died. You would just say "oh, that's a shame," And move on with your life!" She snarled.

Sherlock stared at her for a minute more than said finally; "I saved you, because I could not, for the life of me, allow you to die. Your loss would damage my heart."


	5. After Rescue chapter 2

Okay so IDK how to see how many people have read the story so if someone could let me know in the comments that would be great.

Song:

Maybe someday you'll wake up

Barley concious you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?"

-Evenecence "Missing"

Chapter two

Sherlock watched Irene go to the lower deck. He didn't understand why she was so upset. Didn't she want to go to America ,especially after the fiasco with "I am SHERlocked". Sherlock forced his attention on the sea again. Then he heard it.

The steady voice of crying. Irene was crying.

Sherlock glanced at the door to the lower deck. Should he consoul her? Human emotions were not really his expertise.

Irene say in one of the beds she had found and allowed herself to cry. Why did he save her, if only to abandon her again? Was that all she was to him? And interesting case? She continued to cry. She didn't want Sherlock to hear her, so she tried to keep quiet. She looked around the room and looked in some drawers. In one she found a compass, notebook, and pen. She flipped through the notebook but found nothing of interest. But in the second drawer she found a pocket knife. She picked it up and flipped the knife open, staring at it. What would stop her from just...

"If you die now you'll have just wasted my time and yours," Sherlock's deep voice said from behind her. She spun around and stared at him.

"I wasn't-" she started but Sherlock cut her off.

"I've seen this look in many people's eyes. I. Know. What. You're. Doing. Ms. Adler," he said through fronded teeth. Irene slowly put the knife down.

"What do you care?" She asked, "you just want to dump me off in America and run off with your boyfriend on your own adventures!"

Sherlock stared at her for moment, but Irene wasn't done.

"You wouldn't notice if I had died. You would just say "oh, that's a shame," And move on with your life!" She snarled.

Sherlock stared at her for a minute more than said finally; "I saved you, because I could not, for the life of me, allow you to die. Your loss would damage my heart."


End file.
